


Spiando dalla finestra

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Alice Madness Returns, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante era la Regina di Cuori e quello era il suo castello. Avrebbe potuto benissimo costringerlo a fare quel che voleva con la forza ma non sarebbe stato lo stesso.<br/>Voleva che lui fosse d'accordo.<br/>«Quel ragazzo mi farà impazzire...» commentò a mezza voce, alzando per un momento lo sguardo verso il suo enorme letto a baldacchino.<br/>Dio, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto dividere quel materasso gigantesco e morbido con Nero, ogni notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiando dalla finestra

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _Sottane_ @ [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1481 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante stava passeggiando per la sua stanza, in cima ad una delle torri più alte. Il rumore dei suoi tacchi riecheggiava nel silenzio della camera amplificato di diverse volte e gli ritornava alle orecchie senza diminuire in intensità.   
Ogni tanto lanciava un'occhiata alla finestra, dalla quale riusciva a scorgere il labirinto nel suo giardino, nella speranza di veder apparire la figura d'azzurro vestita del suo ospite.   
Da quando Nero aveva fatto ritorno nel Paese delle Meraviglie ed era ricomparso nel suo Dominio, Dante non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui. Lo eccitava l'idea di averlo continuamente in giro per il castello e al tempo stesso ne era avvilito, dato che Nero non ricambiava affatto le sue attenzioni. Gli piaceva il luogo e cercava di renderlo più vivibile per la maggior parte del suo tempo libero. Lavorava in giardino - da qui la mania di Dante di sbirciare continuamente dalle finestre - oppure nell'ala vecchia del castello, quella che Nero stesso aveva distrutto durante il loro primo spiacevole incontro.   
L'uomo non aveva mai pensato che potesse avere un lato del carattere tanto femminile, neanche se ogni giorno lo vedeva indossare abiti indubbiamente da donna - come lui del resto.   
Dante era la Regina di Cuori e quello era il suo castello. Avrebbe potuto benissimo costringerlo a fare quel che voleva con la forza ma non sarebbe stato lo stesso.   
Voleva che lui fosse d'accordo.   
«Quel ragazzo mi farà impazzire...» commentò a mezza voce, alzando per un momento lo sguardo verso il suo enorme letto a baldacchino.   
Dio, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto dividere quel materasso gigantesco e morbido con Nero, ogni notte. Si sarebbero scaldati a vicenda e non solo.   
Dante scosse la testa con vigore: perché tormentarsi inutilmente con fantasie riguardo a Nero che si prestava a soddisfare i suoi bisogni sessuali? La sola idea gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene; tuttavia era ben consapevole che non l'avrebbe mai fatto all'attuale stato delle cose.   
Avrebbe dovuto studiare un piano solido per conquistarlo prima di perdere completamente la ragione e fare qualcosa di avventato e stupido che gliel'avrebbe portato via per sempre, tipo prenderlo con la forza.   
Il problema era che lui non era il tipo di uomo che contava molto sui piani. Lui agiva - o, meglio, ordinava di farlo ai suoi soldati.   
L'eco del portone che si chiudeva arrivò alle sue orecchie come un inno angelico, attirandolo alla finestra come una calamita.   
Dante si sporse dal piccolo pertugio nella pietra - infischiandosene delle raffiche di vento gelido che gli sferzavano il viso e gli arruffavano i capelli - e guardò in basso.   
Scorse la slanciata figura di Nero che attraversava la prima porzione del cortile dirigendosi verso il labirinto. Tra le mani reggeva qualcosa che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un grosso vaso da fiori vuoto.   
Dante emise un sospiro rassegnato mentre i suoi occhi scendevano dai capelli bianchi lungo la sua schiena fino a soffermarsi appena sotto il fiocco del grembiule, dove avrebbero dovuto essere le sue natiche.   
Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter sollevare quella sottana azzurra e dare un'occhiata al suo sedere...! Era certo che lo spettacolo sarebbe stato di suo gradimento.   
Come se Madre Natura stessa avesse udito il suo desiderio, una folata di vento spazzò il cortile, turbinando sotto la gonna del ragazzo proprio mentre quest'ultimo si chinava a posare il suo carico vicino ad un cespuglio di rose piantato da poco.   
La mascella di Dante cadde e le sue guance si fecero porpora al vedere apparire la parte superiore delle calze bianche e nere che il suo giovane ospite indossava.   
Non erano collant - come lui aveva sempre pensato - ma semplici calze sostenute da una giarrettiera bianca di quello che da quella distanza gli sembrava pizzo. Più su faceva bella mostra di sé un paio di mutandine di pizzo fatte a slip che gli mettevano in risalto le natiche.   
Sua Maestà rimase a contemplare lo spettacolo senza sapere cosa dire o fare. Il suo sangue ribolliva come acqua calda in una pentola sul fuoco ed era pronto a scommettere che da un momento all'altro sarebbe eruttato come lava dalla bocca di un vulcano da qualche orifizio.   
Alla scena fu messa la parola "fine" dopo appena pochi secondi dalle mani di Nero che afferrarono la sottana dispettosa e la infilarono sotto le sue ginocchia in modo tale che il vento non potesse più giocargli brutti tiri come quello.   
Dante si ritrasse dalla finestra appoggiandosi contro la parete di fianco ad essa, fissando ad occhi sgranati qualcosa che si trovava oltre l'ambiente che aveva all'intorno: dinanzi a lui c'era ancora l'immagine del fondoschiena di Nero.   
Si portò una mano all'ampia gonna rossa e nera, posandola sotto l'ombelico. La sua estremità affondò nei soffici strati che rendevano la sua sottana così gonfia e ingombrante fino a che non arrivò a toccare una protuberanza dura.   
L'uomo trattenne il fiato per un attimo mentre accarezzava quella mezza erezione; dopodiché lasciò uscire un sospiro di piacere.   
Doveva assecondare i suoi impulsi. Non sarebbe riuscito a placarsi finché non avesse raggiunto l'orgasmo: l'immagine del sedere di Nero era ancora impressa a fuoco nella sua memoria ed era troppo vivida per essere ignorata.   
Attraversò la stanza e si sedette sul letto, accarezzando ancora il profilo della sua erezione, increspando le sue labbra in un'espressione estatica.   
Dalla finestra cominciarono ad entrare diversi tentacoli di carne viva, rossa e umida di sangue.   
Dante era un tutt'uno con il castello quasi letteralmente. Nelle fondamenta c'era il fulcro del suo corpo, caverne e corridoi fatti di carne pulsante. Le propaggini tentacolari erano estensioni del suo corpo: obbedivano ai suoi ordini e rispondevano alle sue necessità interiori, di qualsiasi tipo esse fossero.   
Poiché in quel momento lui aveva bisogno di alleviare la tensione sessuale, i suoi tentacoli lo avevano raggiunto per supportarlo.   
Un paio di tentacoli si insinuarono sotto la gonna, sollevandola e ribaltandola sul ventre di Dante, che ne approfittò per infilare la mano destra nelle mutande e afferrarsi l'erezione, cominciando a masturbarsi con veemenza. Dalla sua bocca cominciarono ad uscire sospiri e gemiti poderosi, carichi di desiderio e libido.   
Il suo pene si irrigidì in fretta, complice la sua sfrenata fantasia erotica. Immaginava un Nero in biancheria carponi su quello stesso letto che gli rivolgeva il culo invitandolo apertamente a sfilargli di persona quelle mutandine bianche.   
L'albino puntò le gambe sul materasso e le divaricò il più possibile, acuendo il piacere della masturbazione. In quel momento un terzo tentacolo si fece strada nella stanza fino al letto, infilandosi tra le sue gambe e dirigendosi direttamente al suo sfintere anale.   
Dante cominciò ad arrossire mentre il tentacolo gli lambiva l'orifizio, stuzzicandolo in ogni modo possibile.   
L'uomo immaginava che quella propaggine umida potesse essere la lingua di Nero e l'eccitazione aumentò ancora.   
Quando avvenne la penetrazione l'albino lanciò un gridolino di dolore che cedette il passo ad un sospiro di sollievo quando l'estremità del tentacolo uscì fuori di nuovo.   
Il tentacolo continuò ad uscire ed entrare senza mai spingersi troppo a fondo in una sola volta, abituando gli anelli di muscolatura alle dimensioni e alla presenza stessa di un corpo estraneo che cercava di intrufolarsi.   
Dante stava sudando copiosamente all'interno di tutti quegli strati di abito; tuttavia, non aveva la forza per smettere e spogliarsi. Doveva arrivare fino in fondo.   
Un quarto tentacolo si intromise, andando a sostituire la mano di Dante alla sua erezione: si avvolse attorno ad essa e cominciò a contrarsi e rilasciarsi, simulando il movimento della masturbazione.   
Sua Maestà si portò una mano alla bocca, mordendo l'indice per soffocare le grida incoerenti che stavano cercando di fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra.   
La sensazione che si era impossessata di lui era meravigliosa e a renderla tale era anche il fatto che nella sua mente era Nero a fargli ciò che stava subendo.   
Quando venne penetrato definitivamente neanche il dito fu più sufficiente a reprimere le sue grida, che si levarono a riempire il silenzio della stanza.   
L'intruso nel suo corpo era così caldo e umido e grosso...!   
«N-Nero- _ohw_!» esclamò sgranando gli occhi, inarcando la schiena.   
Era vicino all'orgasmo. C'era quasi, lo sentiva. Gli mancava così poco...!   
«Ah-aaahw!» esalò con voce roca mentre veniva.   
Il suo sperma schizzò macchiando il materasso e le sue cosce, gocciolando poi lungo la sua erezione fino allo scroto.   
Dante ansimava pesantemente, gli occhi socchiusi e le guance rosse quasi quanto il suo vestito.   
Il tentacolo nel suo sedere si ritrasse lentamente e quello stretto attorno alla sua erezione allentò la presa.   
La gonna venne riabbassata e Dante pian piano si mise dapprima seduto e poi in piedi.   
Gli doleva il fondoschiena ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di camminare; infatti cominciò ad arrancare verso la porta.   
Voleva farsi un lungo bagno tiepido, se non addirittura freddo, per mettere a tacere una volta per tutte i suoi impulsi. Non poteva presentarsi a cena in quello stato pietoso, specialmente perché avrebbe cenato insieme a Nero.   
Avrebbe anche dovuto trovare un altro abito da indossare che avesse una foggia regale almeno al pari di quello - per non sfigurare coi servi - e mandare quest'ultimo a lavare immediatamente.   
 _«Se solo quel ragazzo si accorgesse di cosa mi spinge a fare...!»_  sibilò tra sé, colmo di risentimento.


End file.
